


He'll Come

by JanecShannon



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Episode: s1e10 Price of Hope, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Price of Hope. </p><p>Jason has returned to the cave Medusa is hiding in with food and blankets. However she is not left unaffected by Hercules <strike>noble</strike> foolish attempt to sacrifice himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Come

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes the boys didn't just abandon Medusa after having found her. Once they got Hercules away, they started gathering supplies to bring back to her in an attempt to tide her over until they can find a reasonable cure.
> 
> Thank you to girlwhowasntthere for betaing!

After Hercules' attempt to sacrifice himself, it is decided that perhaps it would be best for Jason to take food to Medusa for awhile. It isn't that they don't trust Hercules but... well, it is exactly that. They do not doubt that Medusa would try to avoid it, she has no desire to petrify Hercules, but he can be surprisingly wily at times and all it would take is one glimpse. 

“Medusa,” Jason calls softly as he enters the cave. He doesn't think he'll scare her, she hardly needs to fear for her own safety should someone find her, but he still feels the need to alert her to his presence. If only so she knows she won't risk turning someone else into stone. 

Jason knows how those she transformed by accident weigh on her. The guilt and isolation certainly don't help the current situation. 

“Medusa? It's me, Jason,” he calls again. Silence had greeted his first call and he hopes she is still here. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not be, but she had fled them before. “I've brought you some food.”

There is a shuffling sound down the cave and to the left a bit. Jason holds the torch a bit higher and tries to angle it so the light dispels the shadows slightly further. He doesn't actually manage to catch sight of her, but the shadows shift in a way that hints at her presence.

He has her attention now, so he reaches into his bag and pulls out the loaf of bread he brought. He holds it out in offering, slouching low to make himself seem less threatening. 

Slowly, hesitantly, the woman creeps into the light. She inches forward, stopping when she's finally in the lit circle. There is more fear in her eyes than recognition. 

“It's alright,” he assures her. “It's alright, see? I'm not stone. You can come closer, if you want. I brought you bread, see?” 

He continues a constant litany of gentle assurances, though he has no idea if it's actually helping. Her hand comes up to grab the bread but her fingers stop just before touching. She looks like she might pull away, so Jason bumps her fingers with the bread. 

The expression on her face breaks, transforming from reticence to heartbreaking relief. She hadn't thought he was real, Jason realizes. 

“I'm here. I'm real. You aren't alone.”

Her hand darts forward and snatches the bread from his fingers before backing away several steps. She tears into the loaf with her teeth savagely.

At this distance, he can hear the hiss of the snakes on her head. The ones at the front seem to be watching him specifically, but the others wave aimlessly around her head. Her clothes are reduced to tatters and, even in the dim light, he can see hints of holes on the soles of her sandals. 

He has brought her a blanket but he wishes he'd thought to bring her spare clothes. Shoes are expensive and they don't have much, but she clearly needs replacements desperately. It does no good to think on it now, he hasn't brought them, but he makes a note to try to bring some next time. 

When she finishes the bread, she doesn't back away again, to his relief. The glimmer in her eyes is less feral and there is the tiniest flicker of recognitions beginning to bloom. 

“Her-Hercules?”

“He's back in Atlantis with Pythagoras,” Jason tells her. Relief and disappointment war on her face for the tiniest fraction of a second before the relief wins out. “We're keeping him away; you know he'd be here if he could.”

“H-he shouldn't,” her voice is croaky and dry from disuse. Jason instantly reaches for his waterskin. “Come. He shouldn't come.”

“I know. We won't let him,” he promises her, holding the waterskin out to her. Medusa takes the water but shakes her head. 

“Not safe. Not safe not safe not safe,” she tells him frantically. Her voice is getting stronger, but there is still a distant, feral look in her eyes that has Jason worried. It's clearing, slowly but gradually, though he's not sure if it's the food, fresh water, or company that's helping. Maybe it's all three? He just doesn't know. 

“Medusa-”

“He'll come.”

“We won't let him.”

“He-”

“ _We won't let him_ ,” Jason repeats firmly. 

She's silent for a moment, staring at him. When she speaks, her eyes are clear and her voice heavy with understanding. “There are only two of you and he is determined. If he knows where I am, he'll come. I can't stay here.”

She's right, he knows she is. They can't watch Hercules every second, eventually he will get away from them and there's no guarantee they'll be able to catch up to him next time. 

“Where will you go?” he asks. 

“Somewhere wild, without people.”

“I'll try to bring you some shoes, you'll need them. And clothes. Give me a couple of days, I'll scrounge something up.”

“The sooner I leave, the less likely he'll be able to track me when he comes. I should have already left.” 

He sighs. She's right. He _knows_ she's right but it feels like giving up to let her leave. “We aren't giving up.” It's a promise as much to himself as to her. “We'll find a way and then we'll come find you.”

“Keep him safe for me,” she asks. 

“I promise,” he answers. 

Medusa leaves with the food and blankets he brought for her. No other preparations are made, she has nothing else to take with her. 

Jason sits on the floor of the cave surrounded by stone rats. His eyes burn with stubborn fire.

“I _promise_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://janecshannon.tumblr.com).


End file.
